


Shadows in the Cave

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Multi, Season 4 AU, The Barn, you kill it you bought it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: He steps into the bar and finds himself frowning, this, it’s...loud and chaotic, muggy and warm—air conditioner’s probably broken. So coming in here to get out of the heat isn’t exactly working, except. Except he realizes he’s trembling and it’s like he’s experiencing mugginess for the first time in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, back to the OT3 with this fic!
> 
> While it does say it's a s4 AU this really 'starts' at the end of s3, with the whole Barn scene. Wherein the 'you kill it you bought it' trope comes into play in regards to Howard and Nathan...
> 
> Title comes from Plato's Allegory of the Cave.

He steps into the bar and finds himself frowning, this, it’s...loud and chaotic, muggy and warm—air conditioner’s probably broken. So coming in here to get out of the heat isn’t exactly working, except. Except he realizes he’s trembling and it’s like he’s experiencing mugginess for the first time in his life.

“Hey,” A man’s voice startles him, he looks it to see a guy probably about his age, tall, tanned skin, dark hair pulled back, a hint of worry in brown eyes. “You okay buddy? You look a little…” He drifts off, as if unsure of what to say.

Certainly understanding the feeling he gives a little shake of his head. “I think I need to sit down.”

The other man nods and he can feel the pressure of the other man’s arm against his back as he helps him towards the bar. The seat is hard and uncomfortable, and he shifts trying to make it better. “A drink for my cop friend here,” the other man calls out to the bartender—she’s pretty, brown and blonde hair, heart shaped face, her makeup makes her eyes look very blue—“a water I think.”

“Course,” the woman smiles and starts on it, which is about when the rest of what the man said sinks in.

“What? Cop?” He doesn’t remember being a cop; but as he tries to dig in his mind he realizes he doesn’t remember much at all.

The other man turns and gives him a look—a look he finds pisses him off a little—“yeah, cop.” He reaches out and flicks his shoulder, turning his head he realizes the jacket he’s wearing _does_ have a police shield on in, _Haven Police Department._ His frown returns and deepens.

“I don’t remember that.”

“Here you go handsome.” The bartender smiles at him, her nose ring catching the light as she sets his glass in front of him. “And what about you?” She glances at the other man.

“A glass of that 2Bar,” the man says after glancing at the back wall of alcohol. “Neat.”

She nods and makes herself scarce again. The other man turns his attention back to him. “Well do you remember your name at least?” He smiles, a flash of white against tanned skin. “Although, gotta admit, kind of hope you’re not really a cop.”

Both things make his brows lower, gaze narrowing as he picks up the glass. It’s cold, the condensation slippery against his fingers. The water’s a relief, numbing his mouth slightly and alleving some of the heat, he keeps a chunk of ice in his mouth against his cheek. “Nathan?” He sounds the name out, unsure of it, but in some way certain it’s all he’s got.

The other man picks up his whiskey, and…Nathan’s a little sad that he missed the bartender coming back, and takes a sip. “Well nice to meet you Nathan,” the man grins. “I’m Duke.”

Nathan blinks, the name making him feel...odd. “What?”

Duke laughs. “Yeah I know, a guy named Duke in a country-western bar, real original there.” Another sip. “But I promise you I come by it honestly.”

He finds himself biting back his first response,’you don’t come by anything honestly’; because he doesn’t _know_ that. Instead he focuses on how numb his cheek is from the cold, and how great it is, he fishes out another sliver of ice and pops it in his mouth, settling against his other cheek.

“So Nathan, hopefully not a cop, what brings you to the,” Nathan notices him looking around. “Oatly Tap Room?” It seems like the sort of question a bartender should ask, not Duke, but there it is. Also it suggests that maybe Duke’s a little lost too, which is sort of nice.

All he can reply with is a shrug though, the sound of the nylon jacket he’s wearing almost loud in his ears. Setting his water down he shrugs it off. Neatly he folds the jacket and sets it over the chair back.

Next to him Duke snorts. “What?” The snappishness of his tone surprises Nathan, yet feels right.

“Nothing.” Duke raises both his hands as if surrendering; not likely.

Now Nathan’s the one snorting, picking up his water again and taking another sip. “Hey,” he says softly, trying to catch the bartender’s attention.

Even though she’s on the other side of the bar she turns and heads their way, the customers she’d been taking care of hardly seeming to care that she’s abandoned them. “Yep? What can I do for you?” Her smile makes him feel better, but now that he thinks about it the nose ring bothers him—which is ridiculous.

“I was hoping I could get some…” he wants something hot and comforting. “French fries?” Is what leaves him, even if he’s certain that’s not what he really wants.

“Course,” her smile gets even perkier, “coming right up. Hey Rhonda!”

Nathan turns his attention back to Duke, “what about you?” He finds himself curious about the other man, and since he’s clearly open for conversation Nathan doesn’t feel bad in asking.

Duke shrugs as well. “Wandering soul, thought here might be as good a place as any to take a break. Then it’s back out on the open...road for me.” Duke frowns like that’s not quite what he meant to say and Nathan can relate.

“Here’s your fries handsome,” the bartender smiles again and Nathan finds himself smiling in response. “You want ketchup or something to go with ‘em?”

With a shake of his head he picks up a fry and bites into it, the perfectness of it taking him by surprise. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Duke’s hand dart out and snatch up a second fry. “Hey, get your own. These are mine.” He tugs the basket closer to him.

There’s a glimmer of mischief in Duke’s eyes. “Your fries, my fries, the bar’s fries. Who owns anything like that really?”

Which doesn’t make sense, still Nathan realizes he’s smiling again, popping another fry in his mouth. “How very zen of you.”

It earns him another snort. “Buddhist yes, Zen no. Way too calm and contemplative for my tastes.”

“Oooo,” the bartender’s clearly listening in, her smile taking on new meaning as she waggles her eyebrows. “Are you one of those sex buddhists?”

Nathan feels...jealous?—why the hell should he, he doesn’t know either of them, if they want to flirt it’s their business—as he watches Duke throw his head back and laugh. “No, sadly not.” He leans slightly over the bar, “although, I’m pretty flexible if I do say so myself.” Now he’s the one waggling his eyebrows. He sticks a hand out. “I’m Duke.”

She takes his hand and gives it what looks like a firm shake. “Lexie. And you’re shitting me right? Duke?”

Duke smiles again, like he’s happy someone got the joke. “Yep, Duke.”

He finds himself rolling his eyes in amusement—he doesn’t even bother to wonder why, everything’s just too confusing at this point—as he takes another fry. “Nathan,” he says unprompted, he feels he might as well introduce himself.

Lexie gives him a grin, “nice to meet you.”

“Hey Lexie!” Another woman wearing the bar’s shirt, calls out from the other side of the bar, empty tray in her hands. “Help me out here would ya?”

They get a look of apology and then Lexie’s gone. Leaving them to their own devices again.

For a second there’s quiet between them, then Duke speaks again. “So this might sound strange, but have you been getting a...weird feeling, things just feeling off?”

Nathan frowns. “I can’t say that I have,” he answers; not exactly willing to admit his lack of memories. It’s too...disquieting to tell someone right now, and he’s not sure if he _wants_ to tell anyone.

Duke’s face falls, and Nathan doesn’t even bother protesting when he steals another fry. “Great.”

There’s a brief moment where Nathan feels torn between asking and not asking; but since the alternative is silence—which only lets him _think_ —he asks. “What is it?”

“You know when you get that nagging feeling that you should be doing something, but can’t remember what?” Duke slugs back the rest of his drink.

He nods, knowing exactly what Duke’s talking about. “You feel like you gotta do something?”

A sigh, “yeah. Not like, ‘save the world’ important I’m pretty sure. But whatever it is is damn well important to _me_ …” Duke frowns. “And someone else?” He shakes his head. “Buddha I think the heat’s getting to me.”

Nathan can commiserate.   

“Look, I’ll, I’ll be right back,” Duke gets up and heads off before Nathan can protest; somehow getting lost in the bustle of customers, which does surprise him since they’re of a height.

“Well you look like a sore thumb,” a man’s voice, one he doesn’t know, catches Nathan off guard. He turns in his stool slightly to see a tallish man, slightly tan, easygoing smile, blue eyes, brown-blond hair. Nathan frowns slightly when the man takes Duke’s seat.

The man’s words grate, true he might not be dressed like most of the other patrons, he’s wearing sturdy hiking boots instead of cowboy boots, and not a hat in sight for him; but that doesn’t mean he ‘sticks out’.  “So?” He doesn’t mean to but anger creeps in.

The other guy holds his hands up as if in surrender. “Just making a statement. Thought it interesting is all.”

Nathan’s eyes narrow, but before he can say anything Lexie comes over, her working smile on, or at least that’s what it looks like to Nathan. “What can I get ya?”

Blue eyes’ smile turns even more genial, somehow. “Surprise me.” Even Lexie seems to think it a bit much, from the way she rolls her eyes.

“More water Nathan?” He’d like to think her smile turns a shade more real when she looks at him—but he’s probably fooling himself.

“Sure,” he drawls slightly, smiling back—even if he’s a little surprised he’s somehow finished his water. He finds himself wondering where Duke is even though it’s barely been a minute.

There’s a beat of silence after Lexie leaves, then the other man speaks again. “Nathan huh? I’m William.” William holds his hand out and Nathan finds himself taking it. Squeezing slightly harder than he usually would.

Not that William seems to notice, his smile still eternally friendly as he extracts his hand. “So what’s a cop like you doing in a dive like this?”

Nathan finds himself wondering if the man ever stops asking questions. “They’ve got good food,” he answers noncommittally with a shrug, picking up another fry. It’s better than saying he doesn’t know.

“A man’s got to take his pleasures wherever he can find them right?” Christ but this man irks him—even if he can’t quite put his finger on why—and it hasn’t escaped Nathan’s notice that Lexie hasn’t returned with their drinks. Although it seems to have escaped William’s, or perhaps the man just doesn’t care. Either way Nathan finds he wants to get out; maybe he’s suggestible, but Duke’s earlier mention of having the urge to do _something_ , but not knowing what, is now in him too.

It’s just as frustrating as Duke made it sound.

Pulling out his wallet from his jacket he tosses a ten on the bar to cover the fries and a generous tip—he finds Lexie’s already made an impression and he’s definitely going to be stopping by the next time he’s feeling hungry. Grabbing his jacket he slings it over his arm and heads for the door.

It opens easily under his touch…

...he steps into the Oatley, jacket still over his arm, and he realizes he’s frowning.

Barely a second later Lexie’s stumbling in, an expression somewhere between surprise and frustration on her face.

“Hey Lexie,” Rhonda? Calls out from the bar. “Get lucky last night?” She eyes Nathan and he feels a blush creep up his neck at her insinuation.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lexie frown, “last night?” She glances at him. “Rhonda, I just left.” When he looks at her he notices the bottle of Jack in her hand. “I did just leave right?” Lexie turns her attention to him.

He finds himself shrugging. “You left after I did,” he points out. “But...it did feel like I stepped out only to step right back in.” And it sure as hell doesn’t feel like he’d slept at all.

“Where ‘d you two run off to?” Duke’s making their way towards him. “I leave you alone for five minutes and someone’s in my seat and you’ve vanished.” He eyes them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexie’s just sort of glad she’s apparently not the only one who’s realized this place isn’t what it seems. “We didn’t have sex,” she says flatly, not that she’d say no to Nathan; at the very least he’s a few miles above her ex. She definitely wouldn’t mind dragging him off to the bathroom for making out, very easy on the eyes.

Then again so’s Duke, so she’s got an abundance of eye candy. She complains to Rhonda about wanting one guy and apparently the universe gives her _two_ , maybe she should ask for a Camero next. “Come on,” she starts heading to the bar. “I think we all need a drink.”

Weirdo William’s—just as easy on the eyes, but...—still in his seat with his mad hatter’s grin and supposition that she’s not who she says she is; _‘you sure about that?’_ blech. To which she’s only going to say he can go fuck himself.

The jukebox starts up a Buzz Martin song, the guitar intro catching her off guard for a moment. She didn’t think a place like Oatley’s would _play_ Buzz; she’s only ever heard him from her gramp’s ancient records. It makes her a little nostalgic for home, as cramped and narrow minded as it’d been.

Almost listlessly she drops her bag behind the bar, keeping the Jack—hey she’s got it, they might as well drink it—she plunks two highballs in front of Duke and Nathan, who somehow managed to find seats at the packed bar, and fills them nearly full up. She doesn’t bother with a glass herself, just takes a swig right from the bottle.

“Should you be drinking on the job?” Duke doesn’t ask her like he’s judging her, thank God, but there _is_ a note of concern in his voice; one that doesn’t make her bristle like usual.

“Yes, because this place is fucked up. And _messed_ up.” She eyes William again, without trying to tip him off that she’s doing it. He seems like the sort of guy who’d shoot up a school if his prom date didn’t put out, and while she’s brave enough to say no to his face she’s not stupid.

Duke frowns and picks up his drink, Nathan just stares at his like he’s never seen anything like it before. Which is just ridiculous. She takes another pull, enjoying the warm burn. “So what happened?” Duke asks, sipping his Jack—considering he’d gone and gotten some of the good stuff yesterday...but was it really yesterday? Did it really fucking matter? Well it did if she didn’t want to think she was losing her mind.

“He said creepy shit to me,” she jerks a thumb at William. “I grabbed the Jack and decided to clock out for the night, went through the door, but it felt like I just stepped right back into the bar. Except Rhonda seems to think it’s the next day.” Maybe this is some new freaky TV show _Candid Camera_ by way of _Twilight Zone_.

If it is she’s not the only one getting yanked around.

Nathan looks like he could use a drink and she nudges his glass towards him in encouragement. “Same with me kind of, that guy was getting on my nerves so I decided to leave. Went out the door, but somehow came right back in. And…” His cheeks pinken, like it’s embarrassing to admit. “I don’t really have any memories before coming here. I’m not even sure Nathan’s my name.”

As far as issues go, amnesia’s not all that bad; unless he’s married already, then it’s fucked.

Duke laughs lightly, shoulders slumping. “Oh, it’s a freaking relief to know I’m not the only one. My memories are all shot to hell too.” _Two_ amnesiacs? Seems more like a plot from a Soap than real life. “Also I’m pretty sure there’s something I should be doing, not that I’ve got any idea what it is, or why I’m doing it.” He adds, almost as an afterthought.

“You going to chip in with amnesia too Lexie?” There’s a wan smile on Nathan’s face. “I think we could start a club.”

“Nope,” she pops her ‘p’, “sorry. Looks like it’s a boy’s club.” She hopes they take it for the good natured teasing it is; high school had been a pain in the ass in that department.

Nathan finally picks up his drink as he snorts in amusement, and it’s a weird relief to see him drink, like he’s finally joined this weird club of theirs—the ‘what the fuck is going on?’ club, not the amnesics one.

“Okay.” Duke swirls his glass around. “What the hell do we do about this? _Can_ we do anything? Maybe I should try to leave too.” At his words something in Nathan’s face freezes, a reaction far too visceral for having just met the other guy—or at least she thinks they’ve just met, they haven’t said otherwise—it piques her curiosity.

Lexie shrugs and takes another drink. “Go ahead, don’t know if it’ll do any good.” On the other hand she’s curious to see what it’s like from the other side. Will it feel like more time’s passed or will it really be only seconds later? The jukebox clicks over to another song, this one classic rock—the stuff from her grandparent’s time—that she doesn’t recognize, the singer proclaiming he really wants to know who someone else is.

“Fair point,” Duke agrees. “However nothing ventured…” He slugs back the rest of his Jack and sets the glass down. “If I don’t return pour out something nice for me. Maybe have really great sex in my honor.” Underneath the roguish grin is a hint of fear.

Which Lexie understands, but his words still make her laugh. “Will do.”Iit feels like forever since she’s been laid, and his words are definitely a request she could get behind. She side-eyes Nathan, unsurprised—somehow—to see that he’s blushing. It’s cute. Far more straight-laced than most of the men she’s been with, about equal with half the women. She could at least hope he’s more adventurous in bed, if such a thing ever happened.

His eyes follow Duke as the other man heads for the door. It opens at his touch, like it should and it swings as he pushes it, yet she finds if you asked her she wouldn’t be able to tell you what was _outside_. Duke steps through and…

Then steps right back in, through the other door. On the far side of the bar she sees Rhonda’s head turn to the door, and she grins. “Welcome back hot stuff. Haven’t seen you around in a while.”

She and Nathan are probably sharing matching flabbergasted looks. Which Duke picks up on as he takes his seat back. Out of habit she finds herself pouring him more Jack. “So I take it just as confusing to you as it was for me?”

“Pretty much,” Nathan agrees, which doesn’t really do it justice.

“It was like that old movie with the magicians, the one where the the guy had to keep killing himself?” It’s been ages since she’s seen it so it’s not like she remembers, but at the end of her question she realizes it’s pointless to ask them too, it’s not like they’re going to remember a _movie_ when they don’t remember anything else. “Nevermind,” she waves a hand. “It was freaky is all. And yeah, you were gone for like, only a minute.” Yet it’s clear for Rhonda it’s been ‘a while’.

Duke takes a drink. “Okay, so what? We’re...trapped here? It’s all in our heads?”

Part of Lexie wants to make another pop culture reference, but knowing it’ll go over their heads settles on. “Shit, I hope not.” Either option if she’s honest.

“Why do I get the feeling that if we asked William he’d be more than willing to give us an ‘answer’?” Nathan suggests, and wow he manages to make it sound both paranoid _and_ creepy. Either way the three of them turn their heads to look at where William’d been sitting, only to find he’s not there anymore.

Lexie doesn’t know whether that should relieve her or worry her. “Well it looks like we’re shit out of luck on that front.” How they might figure this out on their own is beyond her, not that she _wants_ to go to William for answers.

“So I’m taking it William’s the guy who stole my first seat?” Right, Duke hasn’t met William yet.

"Yeah,” Nathan answers.

“Do either of you want something to eat?” Both of them seem surprised by Lexie’s question, but really, they’ve nearly finished off a fifth of Jack between the three of them, and she can’t see getting drunk as a good idea. So eating would probably be in their best interest.

Nathan and Duke share a look. “Ribs?” Duke asks at the same time Nathan says. “Pancakes.”

She and Duke give Nathan looks, although her’s is of disgust while Duke’s is just confusion. “Pancakes? I mean,” Duke pulls out his phone and checks the clock. “It’s supposedly 3:02 PM, not exactly breakfast time.” _That’s_ what he’s confused about?

“Pancakes are anytime food,” Nathan protests, to which she makes a face. “You don’t like pancakes?” He asks plaintively when he notices her expression.

“They’re pancakes, they’re like, the most boring food item in the world.” A hurt expression crosses Nathan’s face, and she didn’t think he was _that_ attached to them.

It soon turns into a haughty sniff. “Guess that means more for me.”

She sticks her tongue out at him, because it’s the first jerkish thing he’s done; the whole thing sort of endearing him more to her; even if he does like pancakes. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” She goes and places their orders and a burger and fries for herself, grateful that the cooks don’t give her grief about accepting an order off the breakfast menu after noon.

Keeping an ear out for the bell she returns to them. “So what’re we going to do?”

“Can we do anything?” Duke shoots back with a shrug. “It’s not like we know what’s going on, and until we do it’s not like we can figure out how to get out of it.” He’s got a point sure, but Lexie also prefers _doing_ things; not just sitting around and talking, not that she doesn’t have good company for that.

She hears the main door open, and how are new people coming in when none of the three of them can get _out_? And she looks up to see an average man, with curly hair and glasses. But that’s not what catches her attention. “He’s got a gun,” she says in sort of a hushed whisper. Sure they’re in an open carry state, but it still freaks her out. She may have grown up around guns because her dad and uncles hunted, but rifles and handguns were two completely different things.

Nathan turns slightly, his gaze turning sharp as he takes the other man it. Duke seems nonplussed. “Nathan’s got a gun,” he points out to her.

“He’s a cop,” she shoots back. Cops were _supposed_ to have guns.

“Allegedly,” Duke responds easily. Right now Lexie couldn’t care less.

Her gaze goes back to the guy and she finds herself taking a step back when he gestures for her. Fuck, he’s in her area, not that she’d send Rhonda to him, but still.

“Hey.” She looks down to see Nathan’s taken her wrist, the action clearly taking them both back. “We’ll be here, in case you need us.” That reassures her more than it probably should.

Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath, and getting her hand back from Nathan she straightens her apron. Grabbing a menu she heads over, taking the time to check in with a few other tables and making sure they’re doing alright. The familiar action helps soothe her nerves and she finds herself much calmer when she reaches the man; so does the years of training with her mother. “Hi, welcome to Oatley’s Tap Room,” she places the menu in front of him but he doesn’t pick it up. “Can I get you something to drink?”

The man looks up at her, and there’s something...off about it. “You can take a seat,” he says it so easily that it takes a moment for her brain to catch up.

“I’m sorry sir but I can’t-” The click of the hammer being pulled back on his gun—when did he draw it?—cuts her off. She starts moving to sit, her head turning towards Duke and Nathan, let them know she needs help.

“Don’t look at them.” Her head whips around to stare at the man as she sits. “Where’s William?” William, _that’s_ who this little fucker wants?

She shakes her head. “I don’t know.” It’s even the truth. She hears the order up bell ring and bites her cheek to keep from laughing.

His eyes narrow and for a second she thinks he’s going to ask the question again. “Well tell him, and those guys you’re with.” Her mind scattered in confusion, Duke and Nathan had something to do with William? Were they playing her? “That if they come back here they’re in deep trouble.” The fuck?

Before she can even start to start to wonder what he meant by that Duke and Nathan are there. Nathan with his gun drawn and pointed at the man. “I’m going to have to ask you to put your gun away sir,” his voice is cool and calm. She’s duly impressed.

Between where Nathan’s standing and the back of the guy’s head is Duke, brandishing a pool cue, which brings a much needed spark of amusement.

The guy releases his finger from the trigger, internally she sighs, and he moves to put his gun away. He only gets halfway when he’s up like a shot, chair nearly flying into Duke who ducks away.

Nathan fires almost without thinking, the sound loud in the small space of the bar, it hits the guy’s shoulder and his grip on his gun slips, the gun falling to the floor. His uninjured arm moves, hand clamping over the wound. “This isn’t over,” he snarls before scurrying away.

Duke drops his cue and bends down to pick up the gun, checking it over with an ease that’s vaguely scary.

Not that she gives that much attention in the face of the fact that besides the three of them _no one_ seems to realize what just happened. There’d been a fucking _gunshot_.

Yet everyone at nearby tables aren’t looking at them, they’re still chatting with their tablemates, or eating. It’s, well, it’s _terrifying_.

With a panicked sort of look she looked at them. “You both heard that right? I mean…” _She_ doesn’t even know what she means. Only that something is clearly not right here, moreso than the whole ‘couldn’t leave’ thing.

“Yeah,” Duke’s own eyes are scanning the room, and from the looks of it he’s as unnerved as she is. “What the fuck is going on here?”

Nathan meanwhile just looks, well sort of poleaxed. That’s alright for now. She finds herself turning to Rhonda, who’s behind the counter, putting away clean glasses. “You heard that right, Rhonda?” Her co-worker _had_ to have heard it, woman didn’t miss anything—except apparently the door thing.

Rhonda looks up at her and gives a fond roll of her eyes. “Did you have sex in the bathroom again Lexie? Thought we agreed you’d stop that.”

Lexie would laugh if things weren’t so freakishly _wrong_. Not allowing herself the chance to second guess herself Lexie climbs up on a chair and then the table, grateful when both Nathan and Duke reach out to stabilize it when it wobbles, she ignores their confused looks however, she just, she needs to do this.

Taking as deep a breath as she could she recalls every lesson her mom had ever taught her about projecting and opens her mouth. “My first time was with Katie Donahue and it was good. Daddy started teaching me to box when I was ten, ‘cause he was afraid that if I didn’t learn it from him I’d learn it wrong. I’m still pissed that I never got my cotillion damn it!” She cuts herself off before she can spill any more of her history and looks around. Despite hoping for the opposite she finds herself unsurprised the only people looking at her after that outburst are Duke and Nathan.

Reaching out she uses both their shoulders to jump down. “So, what, some sort of Matrix-y type simulation? I mean this is seriously fucked up.” Unsettling too, especially considering she had no idea what to do. None of them could leave, no one seemed to notice them unless directly addressed. Hell she’d had that Jack earlier, but otherwise didn’t feel hungry, or thirsty, or even drunk.

“I have a vague recollection of what that means.” She supposes that’s better than having no memories at all. “But,” Duke continues. “I honestly have no idea.”

“So what, everyone else here is fake but us?” Nathan sounds unsure if he should be horrified by that idea or not. She knows the feeling.

“What about that guy with the gun, or William?” Lexie challenges. They’d seemed different from everyone else. “Would a simulation explain your’s and Duke’s lack of memories?” Part of Lexie has to wonder if they’re just spiraling into conspiracy theory town.

Nathan huffs, “point about William.”

The whole thing’s starting to feel...overwhelming. “I’m gonna be right back,” she gives them the best smile she can. “Need to use the bathroom.” A flat out lie, but she’d use any excuse she could get at the moment to have a moment alone. Without waiting for a response she hurries to the side corridor, finding herself half-afraid that it would be the front doors all over again, but the hallway is just a hallway and so is the bathroom thank God.

Leaning against the sink counter she stares at her reflection and takes a few deep breaths. There’s no shame in crying she knows, but she just, wants to be alone for a moment, have this...whatever it might be alone.

A few more deep breaths and then she _is_ crying, and it feels both cathartic and confining. With shaky hands she pushes herself away from the counter and when her back hits the wall she slides down it, wrapping her arms around herself and just...trying to remember to breathe.

Just...yesterday? A few hours ago? Christ, even trying to figure that out is more work than it should be; she thought she’d known what reality and the world was. And now it feels as if maybe her own sanity is in question. Is _she_ even real?


	3. Chapter 3

Duke chews on his thumbnail, something niggling at him. He looks across to Nathan and is grateful he’s not the only one who’s worried.

“Something’s not right,” Nathan says it with such conviction that it’s hard for Duke not to laugh.

But he can’t resist a good jibe. “We’ve established that pretty thoroughly I think.” Or he could have been a part of...whatever the fuck this is and had just now finished, what?, processing?, whatever the hell this was. Granted Duke would be a little sad if he turned out not to be real.

Nathan narrows his eyes at Duke. “Not,” he waves a hand around. “This,” he grinds it out, like Duke’s gotten him on his last nerve—a different niggling this time. “I meant, something’s wrong with Lexie, it’s…” He shakes his head as if he can’t quite believe he’s saying it himself. “I should go check up on her.”

He starts heading for the bathroom and because Duke would rather not be alone here, not after they’ve discovered how creepy it really is here, he follows.

Nathan has the decency to knock on the bathroom door first. “Lexie?” He calls out, concern clear in his voice—could someone fake express real emotion? Or is Duke just assigning emotion to him? Could that even be possible? Christ, he needs a drink.

When there’s no response the share a look that spoke more words than Duke would have thought possible—like they’d known each other forever and not just...however long it has been since they’d met here. They burst in, the both of them with hands on guns in case, well, _something_ , is going on.

But there’s no one else in here except Lexie, curled up around herself and crying. Nathan hadn’t been wrong then—Duke’s not sure if that’s creepy or cool. Without thinking about it he drops down into the space next to her, “hey.” He doesn’t ask if she’s okay, or anything like that, if she wants comfort he’ll let her decide. He finds himself biting back a smile when he sees Nathan do the same on the other side.

She pulls her head up and her mascara and eyeliner’s starting to run, not that it’s all that important, except to show how much she’s been crying. “Hi.” Her smile isn’t at all convincing, and some part of him is immensely relieved when she throws her arms around him and buries her face into his shoulder and chest.

Nathan looks constipated by that. Duke’s not even going to ask why, right now Lexie’s a lot more important that whatever the hell he’s going through. Even though she’s embracing him, his own return one is a bit more hesitant. Before gaining some confidence and ending with him rubbing a hand up and down her back. “Hey, we’re here. We think,” it earns him a weak laugh. “I’m not gonna promise we’ll figure it out, but we can at least try and get a handle on it.”

“We’re gonna figure this out,” Nathan’s voice is steely and Duke has to hold back on rolling his eyes. Duke hadn’t wanted to promise that because it’d felt like, well, like perhaps a bit much right now. Start small damn it. It also feels a bit like Nathan’s trying to one up him for some dickish sort of reason.

After a few more moments Lexie starts to pull away from him, he lets her. Even if there’s a part of him that doesn’t want to, he’s seen her suffer enough already—he’s taken aback by that, some memory coming back? How could he know about her past if this is the first time they’ve met.

“Christ, I look a mess.” The heels of her palms are rubbing tears and makeup everywhere.

“I don’t care.” Again something about the way Nathan is saying it felt like a challenge to Duke, and already Duke feels tired of it.

So Duke is just gonna focus on helping Lexie and when Nathan wants to play nice maybe they could figure something out. “Honestly I think I’d be more freaked out if you _didn’t_ look a mess.”

Lexie laughs, and Duke’ll take it.

“Okay,” she lets out a long, slow breath, “so I’ve had my freakout, who’s next?”

“Hopefully none of us,” Duke answers easily. “One freakout per group per reality altering event I say.”

Again Lexie laughs, and honestly Duke’s not trying to be smug about it—because that _is_ a dick thing—but he kind of feels it.

Then she’s kissing him, and his brain sort of stutters. He’s not sure if this is a good idea or not considering what just happened. But he also finds himself enjoying it and damn it. A sound comes from behind Lexie and then a few seconds later, “I guess I’ll leave you two alone then,” bitterness evident in Nathan’s voice.

Lexie pulls away from him and he finds himself surprised when she reaches out for Nathan. “Nathan, wait,” and the way she says it. Almost, but not quite, like herself, is almost unnerving in and of itself.

Duke finds himself wondering how he always finds himself in this sort of situation. Wait, what?

Nathan freezes, turning so he can stare at where Lexie’s grabbed his hand; like being touched is an alien thing to him. After everything it wouldn’t surprise Duke at this point.

“I don’t want.” Lexie frowns, something warring within her if Duke had to guess. “I mean I didn’t expect...no I _mean_ …” she makes an aggravated sound and Duke finds himself completely taken off guard when she uses Nathan’s hand to pull herself up and he doesn’t feel too bad about her kissing him now.

While it’d clearly bothered Nathan to watch Lexie and Duke kiss, Duke finds he has no such qualms watching Nathan and Lexie kiss. It’s surprisingly hot—if a bit absurd how far Nathan has to crane down to make it comfortable for her.

When they break apart Nathan looks flabbergasted while Lexie seems taken aback herself. “Umm…” She looks like she might bolt too, clearly expecting some sort of repercussion. From whom?

“Hey, no judgement here.” He gives his best reassuring grin. “I mean for all we know we could die soon, I say we enjoy ourselves however we want.” If that involves a lot of kissing, well Duke can get behind it—and hey, it’d be interesting to see what kissing Nathan’d be like if the other man’s game for it.

A relieved sort of smile crosses Lexie’s face, while Nathan still seems stunned.

“I think he needs a reboot.” It’s an all too easy tease, and Lexie snorts—Duke has the feeling that she’s going to be the only one who appreciates his humor.

Still she reaches out and gives Nathan a little nudge. “Hey, you with us?”

It’s kind of amusing to watch him blink and give himself a shake. “I’m…” With reactions like this Duke has to wonder how many times Nathan’s been kissed. “I’m here.” He looks down at Lexie, a strange look in his eye. “I...wasn’t expecting that.”

Lexie gave a crooked smile. “I probably should have asked, but, I…” a strange expression crosses her face. “I felt that if you left something bad would happen and I, kind of went to the extreme. Sorry.”

Part of Duke wants to make some sort of quip, but he holds back, he can be glib when things aren’t so serious.

“What about…” Nathan’s eyes flick to him, it’s good he acknowledges the whole of the situation, and not just the parts he had in it. There’s a feeling that that’s happened before, and honestly having these is really starting to irritate Duke—he just wants something concrete for damn once, is that too much to ask?

Lexie rolls her eyes and turns, and when she offers a hand Duke finds himself taking it. “I can kiss more than one guy Nathan,” there’s a note of dry amusement in her voice. “It’s not like I’m dating either one of you. Not that I wouldn’t want to,” this time her smile has a bit of dimple in it. “Considering everything, even though I kind of want to, we probably shouldn’t. The kissing we can just chalk up to stress.”

“Okay,” Duke agrees. If that’s what she wants he’s just going to have to respect that. She’s got a point anyways, everything’s just too messed up for them to actually give a relationship what it deserves. Looking out for each other, _that_ they can do.

Once they’ve figured out what the fuck’s going on and dealt with it, maybe then they can work something out. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been in an unusual relationship...he thinks.

For a second it looks as if Nathan’s going to protest, which kind of a dick thing—Duke’s starting to notice a pattern—but he takes a few deep breaths before giving a tight nod. “Alright, survive first.”

The smile Lexie gives the both of them could light up the damn place if they gave it the chance. “Thanks,” she squeezes both their hands. “Survive whatever hell this is, then maybe find ourselves a nice big bed?” Her grin turns into a bit of a leer, and wow Nathan blushing is something.

“I…” Nathan’s clearly discombobulated by the idea.

Duke decides now is an excellent time for him to step in. “How about we just survive first.” Not that he’s opposed to Lexie’s idea, not at all. He can gauge that Nathan’s got no idea how to feel about that, so Duke’ll be nice and give him the out.

“Right.” Nathan’s features school themselves a bit. “Survive. Any ideas?”

Maybe it’d just been an idle wish that Nathan was allegedly a cop, he sure is acting like one now. Duke isn’t sure if he likes that possibility or not, but he feels resigned to it oddly enough.

Lexie’s hands slipped from both of theirs. “No clue,” exaggerated cheer fills her voice. “But that’s never stopped me before.” Duke’s certain it hasn’t; Lexie’s definitely the charge headfirst into things sort of woman. He can see how it’d be a lot of fun, but also a headache to be with her—if they keep finding themselves in situations like this.

Nathan huffs, something like a smile dancing across his lips. “How about we not go charging in like the cavalry just yet. Maybe once we’ve figured out everything.” The pout from Lexie he gets in response is sort of adorable.

“Spoilsport.” Yet she doesn’t go charging out of the bathroom.

Despite the antagonism and awkwardness of a few minutes ago when Nathan gives him a meaningful glance Duke reads it instantly; pulling the gun he’d gotten off that asshole earlier and flicking the safety off.

“I’m...just gonna stay behind you,” there’s a strained note in Lexie’s voice. “Where I hopefully won’t have to worry about guns.” It’s clear they make her uncomfortable, and Duke finds himself curious as to why, but right now isn’t exactly the time for asking that. Not when they’ve got more important things to focus on.

He and Nathan share another glance and side by side they step out into the hall, Lexie trailing behind—maybe it’s a good thing, easier to keep her safe when she’s behind the both of them.

Nobody jumps out at them, and nothing looks any different from before; in the background he can hear the jukebox, the song full of tense percussion. They move down the hall and stop before they get into the main room. Both he and Nathan scan over it, and Duke finds there’s something unsettling in the fact that none of these people will react to anything they do. The longer he stares at them the easier it is to realize they’re on short loops, repeating the same action over and over like robots.

Before he can get too sucked into that thought however Nathan curses next to him. “What?” Duke goes on high alert, eyes scanning again to try and spot what Nathan had.

“William,” with his gun he gestures to a man at the bar, sitting there without a care in the world, drinking some sort of whiskey out of a glass.

Duke has to wonder if that’s a coincidence or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan bites back a snarl at the sight of the other man. Duke might make him antsy and vaguely uncomfortable—not exactly a pleasant mix of emotions—but he feels... _right_. All those emotions more worn smooth and familiar than anything.

William on the other hand just feels...out of place; like _he’s_ the one who doesn’t belong and not Nathan.

Behind them Lexie gives a soft curse as well, and he feels her push him aside a little so that she can get a look herself. “I’m not sure how far I trust him, but maybe he’s got some answers.” She doesn’t sound too happy about the idea.

Then again neither is he, if he had his way he’d give the other man the bum’s rush—a strangely distant part of him is taken aback by the dislike. But she’s right, he knows more than he’s letting on. The fact that someone else is after him, while doesn’t exactly _endear_ him to Nathan, means that there might be something bigger.

“Want us to stay close?” Duke asks. Nathan finds he can’t stop thinking about watching them kiss. How there’d been something wild about it—a different sort of wildness than the kiss he’d shared with Lexie, and he bites back a groan—it had made him angry. Now he finds the anger’s died down and left him with...what exactly? Especially considering her...offer.

She blows out a long breath. “He might not want to talk to me with you both around.” Which sends Nathan’s instincts into red alert. “Maybe where I can see you?” The smile she gives the both of them is encouraging and wan. It makes him want to wrap her up in a hug and just hold on.

“I think we can manage that.” At a glance he sees some spots at the bar—he wonders if they’re there because he wants them to be. “All you gotta do is shout.” He tries for a reassuring smile.

“What he said.” Duke’s grin is lightning fast. “We’re here for you.” It’s not exactly begrudging this time watching them squeeze hands. She does the same to his wrist before marching forward, head held high.

Duke nudging his shoulder catches him off guard. “Come on,” the other man murmurs. “I’ll guide you keep an eye on Lexie?” It should sound absurd, but Nathan finds himself circling back to the fact that he somehow _trusts_ Duke.

“Yeah,” he agrees. Even though he expects the touch he still gives a start when Duke’s hand presses itself near the small of his back. A brief press to the left and they’re walking, his own gaze firm on Lexie as she gets behind the bar. Despite his watching a part of him still focuses on Duke’s hand, the warmth of it seeping into his skin, how each nudge Duke gives with it is firm.

They make it to the bar. As Nathan sits he’s grateful that they’ve tabled any talks of relationships, it means that maybe he has a chance to figure his own tangle of emotions out first before they talk.

“Wish we could hear what they're saying.” Duke’s comment makes Nathan snort.

“If only.” That would either take a whole lotta luck or something more technologically advanced than either of them can probably cobble together. “Just gonna have to be patient.”

False cheer fills Duke’s voice as he speaks. “Hate that.”

-

To give her hands something to do, otherwise Lexie’s liable to start talking with them, she picks up a basket of clean towels setting them on the counter in front of her—another barrier between her and William. Picking up the first one she narrows her eyes at him. “What do you want?” She’ll brazen this out if she has to.

It helps that she’s riding a bit high from everything in the bathroom. The first time she’s ever kissed two guys almost back to back and it’s a rush she didn’t quite expect—she never thought herself a voyeur, but maybe she is.

“The truth,” he responds jovially. Apparently undaunted by her bluntness—or perhaps he doesn’t notice, some guys could be blind like that.

She’s doubly grateful for the towels and basket now, they mean she won’t ‘accidently’ reach over the bar and smash his head into it. “So what’s the truth?” She tries to keep her voice even, not liking that he might be the only one who can give them something resembling answers.

He takes a pull from his beer, smug as you please. “I’m not sure you’re ready for it.”

Ooooo. “Considering.” She sets aside one towel and picks up the next, her hands moving sharply. “I faced down a guy with a gun because of you I think I’m damn ready.”

While she expects a reaction she doesn’t expect the hot flash of anger that’s quickly covered up. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized they’d caught on to what I’m doing. Shit,” he sounds nervous, but his body doesn’t move like it. Both boxing and cotillion training have taught her to read the body, if for vastly different reasons. “I’m glad you got out of it okay.”

“Thanks,” her tone’s as dry as it can get. She finds herself holding back on mentioning Duke and Nathan’s involvement. William and Nathan might already have met, but the other man doesn’t need to know everything.

“Okay,” William repeats, leaning in slightly like he’s about to share a great secret. “I don’t know how much time I’ve got left, so I guess you’re as ready as you’re gonna get.” Damn fucking straight she is. “Your name isn’t Lexie DeWitt. It’s Audrey Parker, or Lucy Ripley, or a million other names.”

Her hands grip the fabric of the towel tightly. “What the fuck do you mean?” She is most fucking definitely Lexie DeWitt. How can she be anyone else?

He leans even closer, nearly covering the whole bar. “You’re trapped here, and will be until you fully _believe_ you’re Lexie, and when the time comes you’ll walk out that door and end up in a place called Haven. You’ll help people for a while, then end up back in here where you’ll become someone else again. That’s how it works.”

His gaze darts towards Nathan and Duke for a second. “One of them’s helping keep you here,” he says it in a rush, like he’s afraid someone’s gonna come in and snatch him up. “I’m not sure which, but they’re not your friends. One of them’s the boss of that guy who came in asking for me. If you can remember who you were I might be able to get you out, but they’ll try to stop me.”

She, she...she can’t. This time she’s not overwhelmed by how _big_ everything seems, but by anger. The jukebox clicks over to a new song, nice and bitterly angry. A perfect fit for her mood. Both her parents had drilled into her that while talking was all well and nice sometimes the other person was just too caught up in, well whatever their own thing might be, and the only solutions were to to either walk away. Or beat the shit out of them then run away.

Even though she knows no one would react if she _did_ beat the shit out of him, she walks away. Or tries too.

William’s hand grabs her wrist, jerking her to a halt. “I’m trying to _help_ you,” it almost sounds like he’s begging. “This place, the people here, none of it are real.” Well now she guesses she’s got confirmation on that—even if she doesn’t like it. “It’s all just an illusion to keep you here.”

He doesn’t get any farther however before Duke and Nathan are there, neither of them looking all that pleased. “Don’t think she wants to talk with you anymore.” Duke’s glare is knife sharp, and she can see his hand going for the gun he’s got. “So why don’t you let go nice and slow and hit the road.”

Nathan doesn’t look at all like he can speak, Duke might be angry but Nathan almost looks furious. It takes her aback even as she’s grateful for it.

William’s hand loosens around her wrist and she snatches it back, her other hand coming up to rub slightly, she thinks he might have given her a bruise.

Despite the two men looming over him William still only looks at her—which takes some balls, she’ll give him that. “Think about what I said. Hopefully I’ll be able to make it back.” His look is long and lingering before he finally turns around and walks out the door. He doesn’t reappear, meaning there _is_ a way out.

The idea is something she clings to, even as both...her?—dare she be so proprietary when there’s been nothing more than brief kisses?—men turn, worry clear on their faces.

“You okay?” Duke leans over the bar, his fingers brushing against her wrist briefly.

Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath. “Yeah,” she sounds shaky though. “I will be.” Even if she feels like she needs to get her head back in order again. Makes her wish she’d never started working here...or was William right and this is all just an elaborate prison? She shakes her head damn it no, she finds she can’t believe she might trust anything he says.

“What’d he say?” Lo, Nathan speaks. Duke might obviously be worried about her, but it’s almost nothing compared to Nathan’s laser focus, it’d be unnerving if she didn’t mind it at the moment.

“That he’s trying to help me.” Massaging her wrist one last time she picks up another towel. “That my name’s not really Lexie,” granted she’s heard that one already. “I’m apparently trapped here, until I’m not and I’ll end up in some town for a time and then end up back here,” she manages to keep her voice detached, his words having genuinely unnerved her.

“None of this is apparently real, and…” She looks them both in the eye, one after the other. Warm brown and bright blue stare back; momma’d said eyes were the windows to the soul and neither of these pairs feel deceitful. “He said one of you’s helping to keep me here.” The words feel almost _wrong_ to say, and yet, and yet…

Yet despite what she’d like, William’s planted a tiny seed of doubt. After all she knows nothing about either man, except their names, and that Duke does Yoga and is Buddhist, and that Nathan _might_ be a cop. That both men knew how to use guns.

With the both of them having no memories—awfully convenient—they might mean every inch of that care, and yet end up betraying her in the end. It’s happened to her before and she just…

She lets loose and aggravated sound, fabric tearing reaches her ears and when she looks down she sees she’s torn a towel clear in two, oops. Isn’t that some sort of fucked up metaphor for her life at the moment.

“Hey,” Nathan’s voice is surprisingly calm considering what she’s just said. There’s a bashful sort of smile in his cheeks as he takes the torn towel from her hands. “Everything’s not okay,” pep talk of the damn year. “But you can get through this,” his surety is...comforting. “If one of us is keeping you here.” A frown crosses his face, like he’s not sure what to think of that. “Maybe then whichever of us it is can help you get out too.”

Oh, _oh_. She wants to dive across the bar and kiss him.

Duke gives a bright laugh and slaps Nathan across the back. “Now there’s the spirit, so much for being a cop.”

The blush that races across Nathan’s face is as attractive as that clever mind, especially when it brings back that bashful smile. “Allegedly,” he mutters into his hand.

Laughter leaves Lexie, and it’s a relief; this might be the only bright moment she’ll have, but oh, it’s a wondrous one. One she doesn’t ever want to forget. No kissing, or sex, just...warm affection, the likes of which she’s rarely felt.

Nathan’s right, because there’s a way out, and whichever of them might be in charge can clearly game the system in her favor. It’s the best news she’s heard in the past few, whatever it’s been.


	5. Chapter 5

Duke doesn’t want to put a damper on the moment, far from it. Considering how...light he feels, as if he’s finally let go of something holding him down. But if they’re gonna do this...jailbreak...then: “how’re we gonna find out which of us it is?” It’s not like there’s a simple and easy test, at least none that he can think of.

Lexie pouts at him, clearly not happy with him bringing reality back in, but she’ll deal with it.

Next to him Nathan shrugs. “If none of this is real maybe trying to alter the place? I don’t know.” Not exactly inspiring confidence, but then again Duke isn’t feeling much confidence in the first place.

Duke’s also willing to try anything at this point. Reaching over the bar he grabs a high ball and narrows his eyes at it. “Fill with rum.” It makes him feel a bit absurd, but he’ll deal. After a few seconds nothing happens, with a sigh he sets the glass down. “Either it’s not me or it’s not working.” At least neither of them are laughing at him.

Lexie stretches her hands, an oddly entrancing sight, and taps the side of the glass. “Rum?” She sounds even more uncertain than he did. He’s not exactly sure why _she_ decides to try, maybe in solidarity.

Then, like some sort of miracle, the glass has rum in it. Which is a hell of a magic trick that’s for sure. “At the very least you’ll never need a bottle or tap again,” he tells her broadly as he picks up the glass and downs all of it.

“Great, I’ll put it on my resume,” he’ll gladly take her dry sarcasm right now. She also graciously accepts the glass when he’s done and gets out a clean one, nudging it towards Nathan.

Who looks a bit flummoxed, picking up the glass and staring at it like he’s never seen a high ball before. Weirdo—not that Duke really has the right to judge considering what he’d just tried a minute ago.

He turns it over in his hands a few times, then out of the blue says, “Frog.”

Duke doesn’t even have the chance to try and parse that before the glass is gone and there’s a damn frog in Nathan’s hands.

“Well fuck,” Lexie shoots him a commiserating look. Not that Nathan’s expression is any better honestly. Now they know. “Guess I’m the boring, least special one.” It’s another miracle in and of itself that he doesn’t sound bitter about it.

“Now what?” Lexie crosses her arms and rests her hip on the counter on her side. “Nathan’s got the stuff apparently, but do you even know how to use it?”

A deep frown crosses Nathan’s face before he shakes his head. “I wouldn’t even know where to start. I mean, how in the hell would I get my own memories back? How would I know I hadn’t just made them up?”

He’s got an eerily good point. He might be able to bring his, and maybe even Duke’s, memories back. But how _would_ they know if they were the memories they’d actually had before? If they even _had_ memories ‘before’—or just ones that fit whatever story Nathan might want them to. “So, we just wing it, sans memories. Possibly reality-altering powers are just like riding a bike yeah?”

It earns him a wan smile from Nathan, who sets the frog down. Almost like they can’t help themselves they watch it hop for a few seconds before it leaps off the side of the bar. Not exactly what Duke would call a good omen.

“I think the best place to start is getting the hell out. Maybe try the door again? Or hell, we’ve got a lot of non-dairy coffee creamer in the back, just make ourselves a bomb...shock this place into letting us go.”

Duke tries to stifles his laughter, and yet it manages to get out. “That’s kind of amazing, and thanks for helping me realize wanton destruction’s a turn on.”

She dimples a smile at him. “A lady does her best.”

Meanwhile Nathan looks torn between putting his foot down and agreeing. “Why.” Duke doesn't miss the way he shifts in his seat. “Do I feel like I’m the only responsible adult here?”

Apparently Lexie doesn’t miss it either, because her smile turns into a bit of a leer. “I mean you’ve got to learn to live a little Nathan, go wild.” It’s even harder to stifle his laughter this time, again feeling a certainly in the idea that Nathan has never ‘gone wild’—well, alright, maybe a little.

“I’m not sure I want to experience your definition of ‘wild’.” There’s that blush again.

Lexie’s eyebrow wiggle is almost comical. “I mean you won’t know unless you try, but I promise no one’s complained yet.” Hot damn.

“Okay,” Duke feels if he doesn’t step in they’ll just ignore their agreement from earlier. “As much as I enjoy watching you two flirt.” Lexie beams at him, while Nathan’s blush deepens; and really Duke _does_ enjoy watching them. “We need to focus.” It feels...strange for him to say that, as if he’s not the one who usually does—and maybe all these feelings are a good thing, maybe his own memories are starting to return. “Maybe Lexie’s right and you should try the door again.”

Lexie pouts again, but Nathan rolls his eyes. “Fine, I’ll try.” He stands up. “Try not to get out that non-dairy coffee creamer while I’m gone alright?” Duke wonders if they went and looked for it if it’d be all gone now.

He and Lexie don’t say anything, just watch as Nathan heads for the front doors again. His head turns between the two of them for a second before taking the left. A few seconds later he comes in through the right.

“Well,” he says as he walks back. “Now we know I’m apparently trapped here too.”

Duke blows out a slow breath. It’d been a long shot, but it would have been a great one had it been true.

Putting her hands on the counter Lexie hops up onto it, in another kind of awkward step she’s sitting on the bar between them, her legs kicking the empty space. “Maybe they’re fake doors.” It would almost be an absurd thought if the rest of the day—or however long it’d really been—hadn’t been so weird in and of itself.

As it stands Duke at least isn’t going to turn the idea out of hand. Not when they don’t have much else in the way of others. “How would we go about finding the ‘real’ door? Coffee creamer cannon?”

“Non-dairy coffee creamer,” Lexie corrects absently. A hand rising up to tangle in her hair, twisting a lock of hair around her fingers over and over. “How the hell should I know?”

Looking around the bar Duke realizes they're basically alone, as if with the realization none of it is real everyone else just started to sort of...fade away. A shudder passes through him with that thought.

“Tear down all the walls?” Nathan almost sounds tired. “Knock on everything until we hear a hollow sound?

Like it’s contagious Duke finds himself biting back a yawn. “Later?” He finds himself suggesting. Also while wondering why this is the first bodily urge he’s felt. Also how weird it is to think that thought in the first place?

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Lexie’s head nodding, either in agreement or because she’s tired too. Yet she has enough energy to jump down from the bar, her boots thudding on the floor. “Come on, I think there’s a futon in the back office.”

Duke isn’t going to argue with bed-sharing at this point. They’re adults, they can deal with aggressive cuddling and bodies.

Nathan opens his mouth, but all that comes out is a yawn. The expression that follows almost too funny in a grumpy sort of way. “Alright,” it’s not too begrudging an agreement.

They trail after Lexie, and it feels like a sort of miracle that the futon Lexie pulls out from the couch looks big enough for three people—maybe it’s Lexie or Nathan magic. There’s some arguing, before Lexie declares she damn well deserves to be in the middle. Which should deal with any sort of awkwardness Nathan might feel. Duke finds himself hoping it’s just ‘I’ve never _done_ stuff with a guy’ awkwardness and not ‘I’m not interested in _doing_ stuff with guys, but don’t know how to say it’ awkwardness.

They settle in and Duke finds himself relaxing, the sheets warm quickly with three of them curled beneath them. Soft snoring soon reaches his ears, and while he wants to know if it’s Nathan or Lexie he also doesn’t want to bother opening his eyes to find out. They’ll have enough time when they’ve all escaped for him to discover who it might be. Soon after sleep overcomes him.


	6. Chapter 6

Listlessly Lexie polishes a glass. At first she’d thought bartending in almost the middle of nowhere would be a fun idea, just get away from the people she knew for a while and just let a restless wave of strangers wash over her again and again.

Probably a better way of coping than pulling out her daddy’s hunting rifle and seeing how well it worked on people.

She’d soon discovered how fucking _boring_ it was. Sure there were people from all over passing through, and sometimes they’d share their stories; but it also got monotonous real fast, the same thing over and over again.

Her only real bright spot is Rhonda—well and Carl the frog, and it was probably a good thing Lexie’d been the one to find him among the bottles—and if they weren’t co-workers Lexie’d totally ask her out. But she knows how sour that can get real fast. It’d be nice to have sex again, even if it’s just an anonymous fuck in a bathroom stall. Maybe during her lunch break she should just lock the unisex and get herself off, it would break the routine.

The bell above the door jingles and her eyes fly to it, _mmm mmm mmm_ as her momma would say. Tall and lanky with miles of sun-tanned skin, dark hair, dark eyes, goatee. The denim overshirt’s a questionable choice, but that just means it’ll look even better off him. Even if they don’t have sex today’s looking up.

She gives him her best smile as he approaches the bar. “Hey hon, what can I do you for?”

He gives a bright flash of white teeth in response before sitting down. “Some of that 2Bar would be nice, neat if you please.” Handsome _and_ good taste, she’s getting lucky for a good fantasy if nothing else.

“Sure can.” As she snags the bottle she gives a brief check on Carl, he seems to be doing alright, despite the lack of flies she’s been able to feed him—wasn’t like there was a pet store nearby she could go to. Pouring a glass she hands it over. “So what brings you to the Oatley, if you don’t mind me asking?” She’s got the time to poke, her regulars are all taken care of for now, and the more transient are as well.

“Just needed a place to put up my feet for a bit,” he takes a sip. “Name’s Duke.”

Despite it being in poor taste—mama raised her better than that—she laughs, the whole thing just too funny to pass up. “Haven’t heard that one before.” She doesn’t mean it rudely, and honestly of all the ‘Dukes’ she’s met here he’s by far the best. “I’m Lexie.”

“I know, how cliche to have a guy named Duke in a country western bar? I swear I come by it honestly. On my birth certificate and everything.” He’s still smiling.

“So you say,” she teases. She doesn’t think she’s built up a rapport this quickly with a customer; but then again sometimes you just clicked with someone. She finds herself hoping he feels the same way. “You want anything to go with that? Or should I come back later?” It’s probably a good idea for her to do a round, pass out bills and the likes to some tables.

He takes another sip. “Not all that hungry at the moment, but don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.” The lighting around the bar’s never been the best, so she can’t tell if his eyes are black or a dark brown. Either way there seems something electric about them and she _wants_ to just stay and talk with him. That’s not what she’s paid to do unfortunately.

“You need anything more just holler.” She flashes a grin at him and grabbing a towel throws it over her shoulder and heads out to wander the floor. Handing out checks and clearing plates when needed, checking up on everyone else. It passes some time.

When she gets back to the bar Duke’s still there, nursing his whiskey and staring off into the distance. “You still good?” Being a waitress makes that question less invasive than it usually would be.

“Yep,” he says with a blink, his eyes going to her—and looking her in the _eye_ , which is pretty much the best thing that’s happened to her here. “Sure as hell’s cooler than outside.”

A snort leaves her, she bets, she doesn’t often pay attention to the news, but the weather report of record heat this summer’s been inescapable. “We do our best.” Although it’s not much considering how ancient the HVAC is. “You feeling hungry yet? Or should I leave you be?” She doesn’t want to, but if that’s what he wants then she needs to respect it.

“I could eat,” he agrees. “You still serving breakfast?”

The question catches her off guard for a second, but she gives a soft laugh nonetheless. “No, but for you I can make an exception.” She doesn’t bother to fight off her grin. “What’cha want?”

He taps his fingers against the rim of his highball, a thoughtful frown on his face. “Pancakes?”

Considering how unsure he sounds about it Lexie feels justified in trying to change his mind, because honestly, who likes pancakes? “We’ve got some good ones, the waffles are better though, and I know first hand that our french toast is amazing.” She’s got no idea what the cook puts in them, but they’re like crack to her. She doesn’t even care if they’ve got a million calories in them, they’re fucking _amazing_.

A grin crosses Duke’s face, and it’s _devastating_. “You sure know your breakfasts.”

“Sure do,” she agrees with a laugh. It feels good to be giddy again; just to have that rush. “So what’ll it be?”

“Well I’ve been told that the french toast is amazing,” they share a laugh. “I’ll go with that.”

“Excellent choice.” And here she’d been told before what a horrible sales-woman she was. Shows what Cindi’d known. Turning around she goes and places his order before returning. “Where’re you headed?” Reaching under the bar she pulls out a crate of dry glasses and starts stacking them up to be used.

Her question earns her a shrug. “Here and there, don’t really have a destination in mind, just…” a thoughtful frown crosses his face. “Traveling I guess. Been all around the world but still haven’t explored the US so,” another shrug.

“Kind of on a road trip myself,” she tells him. “Granted I ran out of cash.” She’s been saving up, soon she’ll be able to hit the road again. “Just needed to get away from home for a change, get some distance.” Her home town hadn’t been small-minded, but it’d still been _small_ and she just wanted something bigger for a time. Someplace where no one knew her.

“Ah money,” he shares a commiserating smile. “The bane of all existence.” She huffs. He raises his glass. “To open roads and wanderlust.” She knows it’s bad luck to toast with an empty glass, but she’s also not going to leave him hanging. So she taps one of the glasses against his and mimes taking a drink as he does.

“If I weren’t on the clock I’d drink to that.” Yet she also finds herself giving up the pretense of work, resting her hip against her side of the bar and just letting herself talk with him.

He leans in a little closer, making her realize his hair’s longer than she’d thought it was, most of it pulled back into a ponytail, she curls her fingers into fists to try and curb the itch to run her fingers through it. “Well when do you get off?”

There’s a tiny curl at the corner of his mouth which means that he means every bit of that double entendre and she bites back an answering curl of her own. “I got lunch in about half an hour, but I don’t clock out until four.” She counts her lucky stars that she doesn’t have to deal with the dinner rush too. “As for when I get off, well I guess it all depends on how clever you are.”

His smile has a hint of teeth as he finishes off his whiskey. “I’ll drink to _that_.”

Behind her the order bell rings and she feels a flash of anger. Now that she knows the feeling is mutual she doesn’t feel _too_ bad in turning to snag whatever she’s got to deliver. It’s Duke’s brunch, so it’s not _too_ bad of a distraction. She sets the plate in front of him with a smile. “Enjoy,” and she also fills up his glass with water. Letting her fingers brush his as she hands it back.

Again with that faint curl. “I most definitely will. Half an hour?” A thrill races down her spine, no matter that getting caught will likely get her fired.

“Half an hour,” she confirms, then walks away. She’ll have to make the next half hour count if she doesn’t want Rhonda questioning why she’s going to take a longer lunch than usual. She still works distracted, her mind filled with half-formed ideas and thrills— she’s got condoms and lube stashed away just in case.

Before she knows it warm fingers brush her elbow. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the bathrooms are would you?” Duke’s voice sounds dangerously close to her ear and she jumps, heart racing.

Turning her head she finds he’s hunched down in what’s probably an uncomfortable manner. “Right this way.” As she steps away from him she puts a little more sashay in her hips. There’s no romance cliche of her being able to feel his gaze on her, but it’s fun to imagine. The brief curse he gives before he begins to catch up to her doesn’t hurt her ego.

Lucky for them the unisex bathroom at the end of the hall is nice and big. Her heartbeat picks up when he locks the door behind them. Without thinking she hoists herself up onto the filing cabinet in the corner; it doesn’t close the height gap between them as much as she’d like, but it’s better than nothing.

He goes over to her slowly, as if giving her a chance to change her mind. When his fingers settle on her bare knees she shivers. “Hi.” Her smile’s probably a little wan, but she really does want this.

“You okay?” his left hand moves, fingers gliding up and down between her knee and the hem of her skirt. “It’s alright if you changed your mind.” His eyes are dark brown, leastways the thin ring around his pupil is.

She scoots herself closer, so that he’s between her knees, his hands move to help support her. “Haven’t changed my mind,” she answers. “A little nervous, been a while since I had a bathroom fling.”

An easy smile crosses his face. “Ah, _that_ I can help with.” He ducks down and kisses her, his goatee scratching but she likes it, wants to know what it’ll feel like between her legs. She arches up to get a better angle. Her own fingers fumble at his buttons, eager to get that denim shirt of his _off_.

He steps closer, forcing her to part her legs more and making her skirt hike up, his hands move from the backs of her knees to her waist, tugging at her tanktop clearly trying to bare some skin as well. Laughing softly she pulls away from him, “belt,” she says patiently. Not having her eyes closed makes it easier to undo his buttons.

Duke echoes her laugh, “right.” Her tanktop’s thin enough that she can feel the glide of his fingers as he moves to the latch of her belt. As he gets that she finally finishes with his overshirt, revealing the tanktop beneath it.

Quick as she can blink her belt and his overshirt are gone and he’s back. She wraps her legs around him as best she can as he kisses her again, his fingers slipping under her tanktop and dancing along her back, causing the best sort of chaos in her brain. Her own fingers mimic his, except they _finally_ tangle in his hair, pulling out that tie and reveling in the thickness of it all.

She moans into his mouth as his fingers catch on the lacy back of her bra, “Duke,” it comes out muffled but she doesn’t give a fuck. Rocking her hips she tries for some sort of stimulation and fails, but it’s not all that disappointing.

He laughs into their kiss, sliding his mouth away to glide along her jawbone and lower.

A gunshot out in the main room makes her freeze. Makes them both freeze. There’s a moment of perfect silence then the panicked screams start. Which kills the mood pretty thoroughly.

Stepping away he rakes a hand through his hair, “fuck.” Pretty much her thoughts exactly.

Distantly she hears the screams dying away and a man’s voice shouting above them all, but what he might be saying she can’t quite make out.

“We could hide in here.” Despite his words his eyes are focused on the door and she sees one of his hands move around his back, arm tensing as he grasps something.

It takes her mind a moment to register what it might be but then she can’t help but stare at him a little. “You have a gun?” She doesn’t mean to sound so...prissy about it, but the adrenaline rushing through her is making it hard to control her voice.

He glances at her briefly. “Yeah,” he answers. “I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t leave it behind.” His eyes drift back to the door. “Hope I don’t have to use it.” Which is a relief to _her_. “But, hide in here or risk it and find out what’s going on?”

It does seem a little odd that he’s asking _her_ , but she doesn’t mind it. In a way it’s nice, but she can’t exactly dwell on the ‘why’. She blows out a slow breath. “I need to know what’s going on.” Rhonda’s still out there, the customers. They haven’t heard a gunshot since the first one, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be more. She doesn’t want anyone to die if she can help it.

Duke gives a nod, “alright.” She’s grateful he doesn’t try to dissuade her. “Can you fight?”

“I can box, and I know some self defense, but nothing beyond that.” Lying right now might get them both killed and she most definitely doesn’t want that.

“Okay. I’ll take point then, you follow and if you see a chance you’re welcome to dive in and cause some chaos.” She likes that he doesn’t try to protect her, and trusts her to make her own judgement calls.

Because she can’t quite help herself she flashes him a quick smile. “Well lucky for you Chaos is actually my middle name.”

-

Duke tries focus on the fact that he’s about to go into a possible fire fight with no real idea of what he’s up against. But Lexie’s words throw him for a loop. “You’re kidding right?” It might not be the time but he can’t help himself when she throws out something like that.

“Says the guy named Duke, you’ve got no right to judge.” The sparkle in her eye promises mischief and he has to close his own and take a deep breath.

“Great, okay.” He needs to get back on track, _focus_. Adjusting his grip on his gun he reaches out with his free hand and unlocks the bathroom door. Slowly he pulls the handle down and just as slowly opens the door.

There’s silence, broken by sobbing and the occasional demand shouted by a man: “Where is he?” Well they weren’t here to rob the place. On the other hand with them on the lookout for someone this could go real bad real fast if they didn’t find who they were looking for. Turning his head he gestures for Lexie to crouch down, following his own example before entering the hall and making his way to the main room.

Luckily the entrance to the hall is slightly off-center. So long as the guy shouting hasn’t moved he shouldn’t see them, Duke’ll keep his fingers crossed on that one however. They manage to creep to the archway, and he’s surprised at how calm Lexie’s being, it’s not at all what he expected from her. He likes it.

Holding his hand behind him to get her to stop he crawls forward the last foot and peers around the corner to get a look at what they’re up against. Everyone’s on the ground, covering their heads. Standing in the doorway are two men, one who’s short and sort of weaselly looking, he’s got glasses though, which could be a boon if a fight ensues. The Magnum in his hands seems like overkill to Duke. Considering the giant brute behind him, the giant brute carrying a sawed-off shotgun. Whoever they’re after they _really_ want him.

Gesturing for Lexie to follow he takes the corner and climbs a few of the steps up to the second level, the wood railing giving excellent cover, when Lexie joins him he feels a measure of relief. Now to wait and watch, hopefully Duke’ll find an opening to scare them off _without_ hurting anyone else.

The weaselly one paces in the small circle that’s been cleared around them, and Duke can all but feel the anger coming from him. His movements seem erratic and Duke hopes that he’s not on something, otherwise this’d go bad real fast. “Where is he!” Everyone cowers as Weaselly swings his gun around. “Where is William??!”

Pulling his gaze away from them he glances at Lexie, eyebrow arched in question. Her expression is...hard to read. His attention’s torn when she moves up to basically press herself against him, mouth against his ear as she whispers. “My ex’s name is William, but, you know, it’s also a really common name. So I don’t know.”

“Why would they be looking for him here?” He murmurs back, his gaze returning to the two men. “If they are after him do they know about you?”

He can feel the frown on her face. “I don’t know,” her breath ruffles his hair. “It’s not like I was paying attention to whether or not I was being followed. I left home, and him, over a month ago. Maybe it’s a different William?”

She doesn’t sound to sure about that. Yet she has a point, if these guys _were_ after her ex why didn’t they strike earlier?

With an easy motion he flicks the safety off. “Need you to step away Lexie.” He needs the space.

She doesn’t argue and moving to a kneeling position he takes stock. Of the two of the the Brute seems more calm, less likely to use the shotgun—which looks ridiculously small in his hands—but shooting Weaselly might make him take a shot of his own out of reflex. If he shot to injure.

Right now Duke doesn’t want to kill if he has to, even if it’s justified.

He raises his gun and taking a deep breath aims. Leg shot’d be best. If they didn’t leave to treat it right away the Weaselly _would_ be dead. It would hopefully give the cops time enough to get here and calm everyone down before chasing down these two. Letting out his breath slowly he rests his finger on the trigger, waiting, easily following Weaselly’s pacing. He can wait forever like this if he needed to, even if he wants this done _now_.

Weaselly stops and Duke fires. Even though the Oatley's relatively big the gunshot sounds painfully loud in his ears.

Weaselly cries out, hands going to his profusely bleeding thigh in an attempt to stop said bleeding. The Brute steps up, which is when Duke ducks behind their cover, he hears a quick conversation and then the bell over the door ringing. Risking it Duke peeks again, they’re gone and relief has him slumping against the railing. “They’re gone,” he manages to tell Lexie.

She slumps too, almost falling to the floor before her back hits a table leg. “You sure as hell know how to show a girl a good time.” As a joke it falls flat, but a huff still leaves him.

Flicking the safety on he tucks the gun at the small of his back again and stands up, going over to her and offering a hand up. “We’ll see what the police response time is like now.”

“Not good,” she laughs as she takes his hand. “Help me calm everyone down?” His eyes follow hers as they look over the crowd, they’re sharing nervous glances, as if afraid the two men might come back. He can see how it’d go wrong fast.

“Sure thing, I’ve got some experience. Ply ‘em all with doctored hot chocolate?”

“I like the way you think.” She grins as she leads the way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duuunnn...


	7. Chapter 7

He awakes with a start. Lungs burning like he hasn’t been breathing at all. Above him is only White and when he manages to pull himself upright all he sees is White surrounding him. “Hello?” He calls out, a frown crossing his face when he realizes his question doesn’t echo.  “Where am I?” Looking at himself he’s half relieved to see he’s not all in White as well.

A bright spot somehow appears in the Whiteness, turning into a woman, all of her White except for peachy skin and stormy blue eyes. “You are in the Barn,” her voice is monotone and her eyes aren’t looking at him at all, just staring off into the middle distance.

“The Barn?” He repeats. “What the hell is a Barn? Why am I here?”

The woman, who he realizes looks eerily familiar to him, although he can’t pinpoint  _ why _ , doesn’t look at him. “The Barn is where the women who were once Mara sleep, until they are needed again. You are here because you killed Enki, our last Controller. To keep from breaking down we took you in to replace him.”

A frown crosses his face, he killed someone? “I don’t remember.” He searches his mind for  _ any _ scrap of memory. “I don’t remember anything. Who am  _ I _ ?”

This gets  _ something _ of a reaction from the woman, a slight frown crossing her face. “We apologize, it was not our intention to erase your memories completely. We cannot return them, but we can show you what your purpose is. Who you, Nathan Wuornos, are here to watch over and guide.”

Nathan Wuornos? It settles right in his mind, but somehow still feels... _ off _ . As if there should be  _ more _ to it than just a name. “Show me,” he finally says. He’s not sure what else he  _ can _ do.

The woman doesn’t move, but she does appear before him, her hand resting on his forehead and the Whiteness around them turns into woods. Woods that, much like the woman, seem familiar to him.  A blonde woman in a dress, an off mirror to the woman in White, sits against a fallen tree. Next to her is a grinning man. They’re frozen, like a paused video.  “She is Mara,” the woman in White says. “She is your charge and this is her crime.” The two begin to move, an answering smile crossing Mara’s face as she turns to the man, reaching into her dress she pulls out a box.

“Who next?” Breathless glee sounds in her voice. The woman in White must be modeled after Mara, because they even  _ sound _ the same. “That man was  _ glorious _ , the look on his face when the cannonball went straight for him?” Her hands open the box, revealing darkness. Darkness that moves as she dips her hand into it, scooping some of it up like one would sugar.

The scene pauses again. “Aether,” the woman in White tells him. “The greatest poison of all. It binds and corrupts all that it touches. Even when used for good it fails us.”

Again the scene starts. “I know.” The man’s smile turns cunning, the whole of him sliding closer, an arm wrapping around Mara’s waist. “You were even more glorious,” he kisses her cheek. “My wondrous aether goddess.”

Mara doesn’t push the man away, but she does seem to be bearing the touches, the whole of her seemingly focused on the aether pouring from her hands back into the box. “A whole town.” Excitement flares in her eyes as she snaps the box shut and turns to the man. “I want to try and do a whole town William.”

“Mara,” William’s tone has a warning note to it. “We’re starting to draw attention, we should lay low for a week or two.” He scoots closer, nosing her cheek. “I promise I can make it enjoyable for you.”

Mara sigh, turning to lay a perfunctory kiss on his cheek. “Oh William, always looking out for me.” Nathan can’t tell if the idea pleases her or not. “But you’re right,”  _ that _ she doesn't sound happy about. “That trapper’s cabin we found last month should still be empty.”  A branch breaking draws both their attention, and a few seconds later a young boy steps out into the little clearing Mara and William is in. Mara beams. “Hello sweetie, my name’s Mara. What’s yours?” Setting the box down between herself and William she opens it and dips her hand in.

“Edward,” the boy doesn’t sound  _ scared _ but certainly wary.

Mara slips from William’s grasp and stands, hiding an aether covered hand behind her. “Edward, that’s a good name. Maybe you can help us, we’re lost…” Before the boy can react her hand flies out, landing on the boy’s cheek. The boy gasps and shudders, his eyes rolling back into his head but he doesn’t faint.

She steps away and a few seconds later the boy’s surrounded by a pillar of light, everything around him turning to dust.

The scene pauses again. “Mara maliciously, and willfully, tainted humans with aether. When Enki and his team caught her, her mother gave her the Barn as a way to teach her. For twenty seven years she sleeps, becoming someone new. While she sleeps those in Haven infected by aether are free of their Troubles. When the bond begins to break down again the Troubles return to Haven and she does as well, helping those descended from the ones she harmed. And when the Hunter’s Meteor shower comes she returns to the Barn to sleep and the cycle begins again.”

The woods and everything fades away, leaving only the Whiteness. Nathan finds himself frowning at the woman’s words. “How can Mara learn if she’s someone else? Do these new women have the memories of the previous ones?” 

“No.” The woman’s eerie staring is starting to get on Nathan’s nerves. “We extract her memories and store them, but the woman she was ceases to exist. Mara is still there, but has been overwritten.”

Nathan frowns, all of this sounding... _ wrong _ . “Then how can she  _ learn _ if she doesn’t remember, or if it’s not her? Isn’t she supposed to fix what she did?”

There is a tense moment of silence. “The questions do not compute. The Barn is doing as it was instructed by Jael.”

“Is there a way for her to stop these Troubles?” In Nathan’s mind that should be the whole  _ point _ . If Mara’s the cause of all of this and she sees what harm they’re doing then there should be a way for her to fix them, to atone for what she did.

“If the current incarnation of Mara kills the one she loves the Troubles will end.” Nathan frowns, but before he can say anything, even protest, the woman continues. “Because all those with infected blood will die.”

The words are something like a gut punch. Nathan might not have his memories anymore, or have a hope of getting them back, yet some part of him still knows all of this is  _ wrong _ . This isn’t how it should work, it sounds more like Sisyphean punishment than reeducation. It, it,  _ disgusts  _ him. “Can  _ I _ change this?”

Another brief bout of silence. “You are the Controller,” the woman says. “If you wish to change Parameters you may. Change in Parameters will cause reboot of the Barn system and of the Alexandra Chaos DeWhitt programming. Do you wish to continue?”

Nathan opens his mouth to give a resounding ‘yes’, when something dark appears in the Whiteness, before vanishing. “I defer for a time,” it feels like the right thing to say as he turns and races towards that dark spot. Despite the unending Whiteness, he can feel the space changing around him to help him, moving him towards the shape that resolves itself into a man.  A man who he quickly recognizes as William. “Stop!” He shouts, not that he thinks it’ll help it’s just...habit. Reaching behind him his hand wraps around the grip of a gun, drawing it. “If you don’t stop I’ll shoot.”

William races on. Nathan stops, takes a deep breath, and fires. He gets William’s knee and the man goes down with a shout. Nathan catches up to him and keeping his gun out, just in case. “You’re not supposed to be here.” Nathan might not know much but he knows  _ that _ . If these two were dangerous he doubts they would have been imprisoned together. William must have somehow escaped his own prison and gotten into here; probably when Nathan’d killed Enki—he wishes he knew  _ why _ .

“Gold star,” William hisses, his hands grasping his knee.

Now that Nathan’s caught him he’s not sure what to  _ do _ . He does his best to keep his face straight however, not wanting William to see any weakness. “Barn?” He’s not quite sure what else to call the woman.

She appears, as unphased as before. “Yes Controller?”

William laughs, apparently finding something about that hilarious.

“What should I do about him? He shouldn’t be in the Barn.” That he can be firm on. “How do I get rid of him?”

She doesn’t say anything, but a second after he asks a door appears in the Whiteness. “There are also two aether creations in the programming, shall I remove them?”

Nathan hoists William up, and is unsurprised when the other man tries to fight him, struggling as Nathan leads him to the door. “Yes,” he tells the Barn. If aether’s as bad as the Barn says it is then it’s probably a good idea to get rid of them. As Nathan reaches for the doorknob two other men appear, before quickly turning to dust.

“No!” William’s struggling intensifies. “I’m not going back there.” Despite the struggling Nathan finds his grip on William doesn’t lessen, like somehow the Barn is helping him—and if that’s the case he’s not going to question it.  Turning the knob Nathan opens the door, on the other side is sickly green. There’s a forest, but it seems stunted and abnormal. A wind howls, but the trees don’t move. Nathan has no idea  _ where _ it is, but doesn't have much of a choice in trusting the Barn in this case. “It’ll kill me,” William’s begging, Nathan finds he has no pity.

“Then you should have thought of that before you snuck in here.” He doesn’t feel bad for shooting the other man. If part of his charge is to protect Mara, then keeping William away from her is the best idea for now. With ease he shoves the man through the door, slamming it shut before William can even turn around.

Like it appeared the door vanishes.

Shoulders relaxing Nathan takes a deep breath. “Barn?” It seems the best way to talk to the woman, although as a name he doesn’t quite like it.

Yet she appears next to him. “Yes Controller?”

“Those two aether beings are gone?” He saw them dissolve, but he doesn't quite trust his senses.

“Yes, inside the Barn aether is nullified. They no longer exist, and the aether has been absorbed.”

In what feels like a trend he frowns. “Then how could they have existed in the first place?” It doesn’t make sense.

“Aether was used to help create the Barn, and it is necessary in the programming to create the world and make the copy. The effect of the Barn is nullified in those instances.” That answers that then.

“Before I set new Parameters I want to see Mara’s memories, and the memories of the women she’s been since. I can do that right?” He wants to see them, to know who she’s all been. He’s not sure what it’ll help with, but it feels like the right thing to do.

“Yes, access to stored memories is allowed. However the Barn has no copy of the memories of Mara, Jael did not deem them necessary to copy as she is still alive. All other incarnations are accessible.”

He feels a burst of frustration at that, copies of everyone but Mara is not ideal. If he could see all of Mara’s memories then maybe he could figure out a way to  _ help _ her, instead of letting her continue on as she has been. He can’t imagine she likes it. Then again she’s committed this great crime, and Nathan would guess no one would  _ like _ a sentence like this. “Alright.” Since he can’t do more he’ll just have to settle for now. “Show me.”

*

Nathan has no idea how much time passes, but he’s seen more lives than he thought he would. Each one heartbreaking in its own right, and not all of them going willingingly. When he returns to the Whiteness he finds himself frowning. “There should be one more?” He’s not quite sure, but the last she’d shown him was Lucy Ripley, and that had been in the 80s, there should have been another afterwards.

Barn appears before him. “Yes,” she doesn’t elaborate and Nathan bites back a sigh.

“Then show me.”

She doesn’t respond right away, but then. “The incarnation known as Audrey Parker was... _ irregular _ ,” it’s the first time he’s heard emotion coming from her. “If you wish to see I will show you.”

He doesn’t know if ‘irregular’ is good or not, but he needs to know. “Show me.”

*

Whiteness returns and his heart is pounding in his chest. Him,  _ he _ had been there, a part of her life. It had been eerie watching himself through her eyes and yet it had been something of a relief too, even if it was only  _ her _ side of their interactions.  He  _ knows _ about himself now, a little. He’d been a police detective, he’d been Troubled, he’d fallen  _ in love _ with her. And because he couldn’t let her go he’d killed Howard, Enki.

Audrey was gone now, he hadn’t been able to save her. He can keep it from happening again, maybe still salvage her...somehow. Give this new version of her Audrey’s memories, maybe all of her past lives.  Yet he isn’t sure how well that would go, too many memories too quick wouldn’t do her any favors.

It almost makes him wish for his Trouble again, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the headache coming on. Instead he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. He can’t remember every bit of all those women’s lives, but he does remember the ones who hadn’t gone willingly, maybe that’s a place to start. He can’t bring Audrey back, not completely, but someone would remember her.

Something about that makes him pause. “Is there anyone else here besides myself and Audrey?” He might have only seen some snippet of Mara—and how had the Barn been able to show him that if it didn’t have access to Mara’s memories? It’s enough that he doesn’t want to connect her to Audrey, even if they were the same body.

“Yes,” Barn answers. “The one designated in Audrey Parker’s memories as Duke Crocker.”

_ Duke _ .

It’s strange, to know Audrey’s thoughts and perceptions of the relationship between himself and Duke, but not his own. So he knows that he supposedly didn’t like Duke, but doesn’t know  _ why _ . He knows Audrey had feelings for Duke, saw them kiss, saw her pull away—but not out of lack of desire.  Saw how broken up both of them had been when he’d  _ died _ . How Duke had held Audrey back, kept her from possibly causing more damage. When he also knew from her memories that he had said Duke couldn’t be trusted, not with the Trouble he had.

There’s that headache he’d been dreading. It makes him almost desperate for his own memories, even if he can’t get them back. He has more than he had before, feels more  _ himself _ than he had. It’s a start. “Can you return his memories to him?” He needs to fix this as best he can, and it’s as good a place to start as any.

“No,” Barn answers. “Any memories not from Mara’s incarnations are removed from the system per protocol.”

His gut twists in anger. Whomever this ‘Jael’ is that made the Barn should be...he doesn't know, yelled at would make him feel better. This whole ‘system’ is just...messed up.

“Why did you take our memories in the first place?” Since they’re not related to Mara’s incarnations he would have thought they would be...ignored. “It didn’t look like you took James’?” Isn’t that a gutpunch? To see only Audrey’s side of the fact he had a  _ son _ , a son he’d had with another previous incarnation of hers, who was now  _ dead _ —he needs to stop thinking about that, just he needs to focus on  _ this _ .

“Protocol dictates that memories be removed upon transference from the planet you call Earth to the Void. No exception is to be made. Exception made for the one designated James Cogan because at the time he was dead and so had no memories. Any excess memories collected are to be deleted.”

Great. Okay. He takes a deep breath, part of him relishing it; even if he doesn’t have his memories some part of his body still recalls the lack of sensation he’d once had. He can’t get his memories back, he can’t give Duke back his memories. The only person he can affect is Audrey, or whoever she might be now—hadn’t the Barn said her name was Alexandra?

“How long have we been here?” He can’t have been asleep the  _ whole _ time.

“Time passed in Earth years is ten.”

Something in him aches at that. “Are there memories Duke and I have since the Barn left?” Something niggles at him that there  _ has _ to be. He can’t have been just conversing with the Barn for ten years.

“Yes,” the Barn answers. “Memories have been stored. They were removed per protocol Gamma and the Alexandra programming was restarted.”

“I want them back please.” It’s  _ something _ from his perspective, something wholly  _ his _ .

The woman appears and touches his forehead again, and just like that he  _ remembers _ . Has a good idea of what protocol Gamma might be. In a way it’s a relief to have  _ some _ memories, even if they’re not from before the Barn. “Pause Alexandra programming,”

A click sound echoes through the Whiteness. “Programming paused,” the woman says.

“I want to dictate new Parameters.” He doesn't know how much good he’ll do, but it’s a start, and it’s apparent he can make changes if he realizes a flaw. Which is better than before.


	8. Chapter 8

The voices in Lexie’s head are arguing. It’s not as much fun as she’d thought it would be. It’s not an even matchup either. Although she doubts Mara would appreciate the sentiment, or accept help if Lexie were to offer it.

Her eyes scan the floor of the Oatley, not giving much attention to the ‘customers’. She knows now they’re false, just there to make her think she’s actually working, the illusion that she’s still part of the real world. No she’s not paying attention to them, she’s waiting for someone in particular to come walking through the door, or she hopes he walks through the door. For all she knows he can walk through walls.

The bell over the door does jungle, but when she looks it’s not whom she’s expecting. It _is_ nice to see Duke—and she’s sure if Audrey weren’t focused on making sure Mara didn’t subsume them all she’d be happy to see Duke too. “Hey there stranger,” she crooks a smile at him.

He huffs and rolls his eyes as he takes a suddenly vacant seat at the bar. “Hi to you too Lexie, so, uh, about last time…” Duke Crocker blushing is certainly something.

“We didn’t exactly get far. In our defense we didn’t remember the agreement we made.” They know now what’s going on, so their agreement could change, but they didn’t know that at the time either. “We’ll just chalk it up to bad luck and now we know better.” Now if only Nathan would show up.

Duke slumps against the bar, a strange reversal considering what she knows from Audrey’s memories. She’s not sure she’ll ever get over that, that she’s had past selves and now three of them live in her brain, and that she has the memories of all of them—well _almost_ all of them. “I hate not having memories,” he grouses, his chin resting on the wood. “I mean there’s the stuff you could tell me from Audrey’s memories, but it’s not really the same thing.”

Turning around she grabs a bottle off the shelves—it doesn’t matter which, she can make it into whatever she wants—and two glasses, filling both she hands one over to Duke. “Well here’s hoping when we get back in seventeen years you kept a journal.” The idea of which seems so weird to Lexie, who kept journals in this day and age? Maybe a digital one, but still.

“Hey,” Nathan sounds almost bashful as he interrupts, taking the seat next to Duke.

She grabs another glass and fills it too. “I’m not sure if I should be angry with you or not,” despite her words her voice is cheerful. “You’re the reason I’ve got other women in my head arguing and teaming up against Mara, whom you woke up by the way, good job there Wuornos.”

He stares at her agog for a moment. “Wait, so you mean…” Something hopeful crosses his face. “I didn’t think giving you their memories would wake them up.” Yet he doesn’t sound displeased by the fact. “Can I...Can I talk to Audrey?”

A snort leaves her. “Didn’t you hear me? They’re all busy right now. Please try again later,” she makes her voice go monotone, and Duke snorts into his drink.

Nathan’s _ears_ blush, and Lexie still doesn’t quite get the appeal but she thinks she’s starting to see at least some of it. “Sorry,” he hunches his shoulders. “I didn’t realize it would wake Mara up either. Maybe that’s a good thing?”

“Right, having a war in my head is exactly what I need to stay of sound mind.” Granted she’s apparently been doing this for hundreds of years, so maybe losing her mind a little isn’t such a bad thing.

“She’s the one who knows aether,” he points out. He has a point, but she’s not going to admit it, not right now. “Which’ll be useful for when we leave.” Right, and here in the Oatley she can practice, to a certain extent, without fear of hurting anyone.

“Sure, if she doesn’t overwhelm us all and take control.”

Duke finishes off his drink. “Pretty sure that’s what Nathan’s for.” He turns his glass upside down. “I’m just here for moral support.”

Now _that_ won’t do at all. “No you’re not,” there’s more anger in her voice than she thought there would be. “You matter to _me_ , to Audrey. You’re just as fucking important Duke.” As if to emphasize her point she grabs his hands and wrists, clinging tightly.

The taken aback expression on Duke’s face is something of a wonder to behold, especially when it softens into soft amazement. “Yeah, alright.”

Even Nathan next to him smiles, reaching out to clap Duke on the shoulder. “Don’t worry it doesn’t mean we won’t find you annoying too.” Despite his teasing words his eyes are serious, and he hand stays on Duke’s shoulder. “You’re just going to have to get used to being important also.” Nathan doesn’t smile, but Lexie sees his the corners of his eyes crinkle.

“Gonna be weird.” Duke doesn’t shrug off their touches, which Lexie’ll take as a win, letting her fingers rub against his warm skin.

“Nothing weirder than we’ve faced before. I’m sure we’ll face weirder later.” If Nathan’s plan works the weirdness quotient should go down as time goes on, as Lexie, or whomever comes after her—Nathan hadn’t been able to change the Protocols, only the Parameters—remove the aether from the Troubled. Until there’s none left.

What happens then, well, that’s anyone’s guess.

-

Their warm touches are more comforting than their words, Duke knows how easily plans can get fucked up, especially ones this...big. He still believes it’s possible, believes in _them_. An idea that’s hard for him to grasp even now; even if he doesn’t have his memories he has the feeling that believing in other people isn’t something he does often.

“So,” Lexie’s tone is brighter than before, and there’s that all too familiar mischief in her eyes. “While I’d enjoy spending seventeen years just talking and figuring things out. I also think seventeen years of sex would be _amazing_.”

Duke laughs, while next to him Nathan blushes—yet he doesn’t remove his hand from Duke’s shoulder. Duke wouldn’t mind it himself. “I could go for _some_ sex, I don’t know about seventeen straight years, we might actually get bored of it.”

Lexie sputters. “I’m sorry? _Bored_? Of _sex?_ Now that is a damn dirty lie if there ever was one Crocker, you take that back.”

Laughter leaves Nathan, the sound surprising the both of them. Duke finds it nice, something about the sound having a rare feel to it. As his laughter dies down Nathan’s face grows serious. “What about-”

“No,” Duke has no idea what Nathan might have been asking, but Lexie apparently does. “Right now this is still just _my_ body. When Audrey and Lucy have figured out the whole Mara thing _then_ the three of us,” she emphatically points at herself. “Will figure out our boundaries and consent and all that jazz. Hell I’ll probably even listen to what _Mara_ wants. Until then I’m the only voice that matters.”

Nathan looks a bit bashful at having been told out like that, but Duke can see where the other man’s coming from. On the other hand it’s not like either of them have to deal with it the way Lexie does. If that’s the way she says it’s going to work for now than Duke will follow her lead. He watches as Nathan’s free hand rises up to rest atop the Lexie’s. “You’re right, I’m just…” he shakes his head. “Too caught up in everything. Maybe not as much as you, but there’s a lot more going through my head than before.”

Maybe it’s not such a bad thing that Duke is the ‘normal’ one. He’s not sure he could deal with having past versions of himself in his head, or with whatever things the Barn needs Nathan to do for it to run smoothly.

“Apology accepted,” Lexie tilts her head. “Now, there is that nice big futon in the office. Or Duke and I could resume our bathroom fling.” The saucy smile she gives him makes an answering one curl on his lips. “Or Nathan and I could turn this bar into an actual bedroom and then it probably won’t feel so weird, what with all of this.” She extracts her hands to gesture at the...non-people—Duke doesn’t even know what to call them exactly.

Nathan’s fingers squeeze Duke’s shoulder, the gesture catching him as much off guard as the initial gesture had. “Definitely somewhere else.” While Duke would very much like to have a ‘yes’ from Nathan, he can get it later, it’s not as if they’ve agreed to have sex yet, they’re all just leading up to it.

“Well them Mr. Controller,” which still sounds so _weird,_ even if Lexie’s tone is joking. “Where’re we going?”

The expression on Nathan’s face turns a little sappy. “Audrey’s apartment?” It _does_ make Duke groan a little, but he probably won’t be much better if he ever gets his memories back—and if he doesn’t well he’s more than happy to make sappy memories with Lexie for now. Despite the fact that Nathan doesn’t exactly sound sure the bar around them fades away, leaving them in the Whiteness of the Barn for a moment before an apartment forms around them, with them all shoved together on the couch. Which Duke is more than fine living with.

Nathan looks vaguely flabbergasted, while Lexie gives an appraising eye. “Bit too beach hobo, but not bad.”

The only way Duke can respond to that is by rolling his eyes, he doesn’t mind it in the least. Because he can he sprawls over Nathan and Lexie; hey if there’s going to be sex, then he might as well initiate all sorts of physical contact _now_. Lexie seems more than pleased by this, her fingers weaving into his hair and giving a firm tug to settle his head better in her lap. While Nathan looks like he doesn’t know what to do with a torso on his lap.

“Now here’s a question,” he turns his gaze as best he can to Nathan. “How is it you can feel if you’re Troubled and those still work here.” He gestures around the apartment.

Nathan shifts and Duke can feel every movement against his back. “The Barn took the aether out of me when it made me the Controller. So I’m not Troubled anymore.”

Lexie makes a thoughtful face. “Huh, well now we know it’s possible without killing the person.” Which is a relief to Duke. He knows his own Trouble now, and the sooner he can have it gone the better—but if Troubles were just aether infection than how much did he have built up in his system from all the people he’d killed? Did it pass on down the generations too? Or did however much aether his father took in stay with him?

Duke finds himself hoping for the latter.

Her fingers start massaging his scalp and he finds himself becoming a bit boneless. “Mmm that’s nice.” Her lips curl into a wicked smile as one of her hands moves down, one of her nails trailing across the skin behind his ear over and over. A shiver raced down his spine.

Since Duke is all for sharing his hands come up to start unbuttoning Nathan’s shirt, until he had enough bare skin to rest his hand on, relishing the way Nathan’s stomach twitches and moves at the touch. “That good?” Part of Duke would rather just dive in headfirst and damn everything else, but if this is one of the first times Nathan’s felt anyone’s touch besides Audrey’s than he should probably go slow, and just keep asking Nathan.

Lexie keeps up her petting while Nathan blinks down at him, clearly not expecting the question—all the more reason for Duke to keep asking it right now. “Yeah,” it comes out a little more husky and that brings a smile to Duke’s face.

“Good.” He keeps his touch feather light as his other hand continues to unbutton the rest of Nathan’s shirt. Turning his head slightly Duke buries his face in the fabric of Lexie’s tank top, nuzzling her belly.

He can’t see Lexie’s face, or Nathan’s, but he can hear amusement in Lexie’s voice. “Feeling ambitious are we?”

He smiles against her tank top, before opening his mouth slightly and biting her through the cloth. “I can be,” he answers as he pulls away. “I’m always up for a good challenge.” Especially this sort, where it was all about enjoyment and not proving yourself.

“What do you say Nathan?” Lexie turns her head and letting go of Duke reaches up to pull Nathan’s head down to hers for a kiss. “Should we let Crocker here test his mettle? See how well he can get us both off at the same time?”

Nathan’s pupils are blown and Duke can see his adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “I,” he swallows again. “Yeah.” One of his own hands rests on Duke’s chest, can feel the rapid beating of Duke’s own heart.

As if in reward Lexie turns her own head and nibbles at Nathan’s neck. “I might pitch in some too,” he can see Nathan shudder and it revs Duke up even more. “If I don’t get too distracted myself.” She sets her teeth into Nathan’s neck and _damn_ is it amazing to watch him just go absolutely limp.

Lexie’s laugh is one of immense satisfaction as she pulls away. “Oh, I’ve got all sorts of plans for you now Nathan,” Duke hopes he gets to watch. “But we can save that for later.” She rests her head on Nathan’s shoulder, her eyes looking down on Duke. “Now I believe you’ve got a challenge to try.”

He moves off their laps, sinking until he finds a comfortable position to sit on the floor. “I do,” he agrees. Maybe she did have the right idea about seventeen years of sex not being a bad idea.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL this was my favorite part to write.

_Lexie isn’t sure if she’s dreaming, or something else. Either way she knows it’s_ real _. She leans against the bars of the cell, with a sidelong gaze watching Mara as she lays on the bed inside. “I’m Lexie,” even if Mara already knows that Lexie’d been raised to be fucking polite if it killed her._

_Mara doesn’t answer, but Lexie knows she’s awake. Knows it by the way the energy of her tests the edges of her cell, seeking an escape._

_Well if pleasantries won’t work then Lexie’ll go for the absurd and dirty. “Are you not interested in sex because you’ve never had_ good _sex, or because you’re just not interested? Because if it’s the former…”_

_It earns her a snort. “Aren’t you humans against incest?” Glory be, an answer._

_“It’s not incest if it’s yourself, and anyways a lot of people have that fantasy, I’m just lucky enough that it could actually be possible.” To be honest Lexie’s only saying it to be outrageous, it might be_ too _weird to have mind-sex with Mara._

_Which Mara calls her on. “If you’re so eager to go be with a woman go bother the others,” Mara’s voice drips with derision._

_Lexie’s going to take that as ‘genuinely not interested in sex’ for the moment. Having an asex part of her’ll take some getting used to; but Lexie’s up for the challenge. “Please, Lucy and Audrey are very much in the ‘boys only’ club.” Nothing wrong with it. It just meant Lexie was outnumbered, but she’d dealt with that before too; and with Duke and Nathan it wouldn’t be much of an issue._

_“Why are you talking to me? I can feel the displeasure from Lucy from here.” Lexie would count it as a win that Mara’d acknowledged one of the other’s names, even if in displeasure._

_“They don’t dictate what I do,” she points out. “I’m an adult and can make my own fucking decisions. Anyways my best friends were all sharp tongued assholes.” They made the best friends in fact; get drunk and insult each other? A lot more fun than it sounded, especially when you were all in the same debutante class._

_Mara rolls her eyes. “Your_ friends _aren’t real.”_

 _“Lexie’s real." It does sort of feel weird to address herself in the third person like that. “The Barn didn’t just make me up, so they're sort of my friends, even if we’ve never met.”  She shrugs. “That’s not the point, the point is that you’re not gonna piss me off like you might Lucy or Audrey. I know a_ lot _about doing horrible things when you're lashing out in grief.”_ _Far too well._

 _“So what?” Mara sneers. “You’re the ‘good’ cop, to their ‘bad’ cop? Hoping to win me over with_ empathy _and_ platitudes _.”_

 _The insult washes over Lexie. “No,” she answers easily. “I mean Audrey’s okay if boring, and while I’ve gotta admit Lucy’s love life is damn impressive, she’s kind of a bleeding heart.” Lexie is a bit too, she’d own that shit, but she also knows how to lock it up behind a pleasant facade; because that was what ladies_ did. _“You and I’ve got a lot more in common Tan-”_

 _“Don’t you dare!” Mara’s at the bars, knuckles white as she grips them, blue-gray eyes flaring bright, her blonde curls seeming a halo of rage. “I am not that sickly little girl, I am a_ monster _. Such petty things as_ friendship _and_ emotion _are beyond me.”_

_Lexie doesn’t respond, not even when those fingers uncurl and bury themselves into Lexie’s hair, dragging her up so they’re eye to eye._

_“The next time I think you’re pitying me I will_ not _hesitate to kill you.”_

_She doesn't hesitate either, curling her hand into a fist—“thumb on the outside dear or you’ll break it.”—and bringing it up. Sucker punching Mara in the throat._

_Mara’s fingers let go as she recoils, eye widening as she tries to gasp for breath._

_“The next time you try to hurt_ me _, I’ll fuck you up_ Mara _. Unlike yours, my daddy taught me to fight until the person in question begged for mercy.” Because fighting to win didn’t mean shit if it wasn’t a fair fight; and_ all _of Lexie’s fights were unfair after a fashion. This is just the latest. If with much higher stakes than usual._

_Strangled laughter leaves Mara as Lexie stalks away._

_Lexie’ll consider it a win._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many things this will eventually have a sequel, it's just a matter of when I get around to finishing it...


End file.
